Many electronic devices (or systems) use power from a rechargeable battery. A charger is often used to recharge the battery based on power from an external power source. Many conventional chargers have circuitry to allow the battery to provide power to another device (e.g., a portable Universal Serial Bus (USB) device, a memory stick, or other devices) coupled to the electronic device or system that has the battery. Some conventional chargers may include two circuits that operate independently from each other to delivery charge uni-directionally. For example, in one mode of the charger, a first circuit of the two circuits is turned on to deliver charge in one direction from an external power source to the battery while a second circuit of the two circuits is turned off. In another mode of the charger, the second circuit is turned on to deliver charge in another direction from the battery to a port (where an external device is coupled) while the first circuit is turned off. Using two uni-directional charge delivery circuits in some conventional chargers may involve complex control and circuit area inefficiency.